Light Destruction
by oreo12
Summary: The Hidden Cloud attempts an attack on Konoha because of their defeat by Hiashi Hyuuga. So Team Kakashi tries to prevent this from happening before they attack NaruTen R&R rated M for language and possible lemons


Light Destruction

Chapter 1

"Oi! Sakura-chan", yelled Naruto as he jumped from a building landing on the ground landing in front of the Konoha Main Gate, waving his arm to get her attention. Sakura just gave a small smile and waved back. Then she got a puzzled look "Where's Kakashi sensei?" "I don't know he should have beaten me here" replied an also puzzled Naruto as he put his arms behind his head.

Both of them just stand there waiting for their sensei to arrive so they can begin their mission. "Arrgh! What's holding up Kakashi sensei" yelled Naruto. He was now furious at his silver haired sensei.

"What are talking about Naruto" said Kakashi as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with a Make-out Paradise book in his hand. "Kakashi sensei" yipped Naruto as he jumped back in surprise. "You're late again" said an annoyed Sakura standing near the gate with her arms folded and tapping her foot.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Kakashi said in the most sincere way he possibly could. "It can't be helped" Sakura said walking towards the forest with her nose held up high. "Oi! Sakura-chan, wait for me" said Naruto as he tried to catch up to her leaving Kakashi to catch back up to them.

This was Team Kakashi sixed mission without Sasuke. Every since he left no else could fill the space that he had left. They tried a new Shinobi but they were sadly killed in their missions one by one. This time in order to prevent any more casualties the Hokage just let their team be as it is. This was simply a recover mission to bring back the Konoha Sacred scroll that was stolen by the village hidden in the clouds.

The hidden Cloud and hidden Leaf have been having disputes between another lately. The Hidden Cloud were trying to regain their honor for that time being defeated by the Hyuugas on that night they tried to steal Hinata. Now after 13 years the Hidden Cloud had sent Shinobi to take out the Hyuuga Clan, but were sadly defeated. Now they have stolen the scroll of sealing in hope of destroying the village.

Now Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura are on their way to find the hideout of the ones who made off with scroll to return it back to the village as soon as possible before any of the Hidden Cloud Shinobi could use it to their full advantage.

Naruto and the others were jumping from branch to branch heading for what might be the spot where the Hidden Cloud are hiding the scroll. Naruto was way ahead of the bunch as usual always trying to get the mission done as soon as possible so that the village could have no chance of harm done to it. It's been almost six hours that the three had been running.

"Alright I think we should rest for a bit" said the silver haired Shinobi as he starts to slow down pointing towards an open area that will be a good place to rest. "But I can keep going" moaned Naruto as he also slowed down. "Kakashi sensei is right Naruto. We should rest and think of a plan" said a now irritating Sakura.

"Way to be a kiss ass" Naruto mumbled under his breath. "What was that!" screeched Sakura as she held a chakra pumped fist towards Naruto's face. "Nothing, nothing" cried Naruto before he was about to be given a beating from hell. "Calm down now" Kakashi added calming down the very angry Sakura. "We need to come up with what were going to do"

There was now a nice fire and three mats spread out so that the three Konoha Shinobi can come up with a strategy. "First we have to find the hide out", explained Kakashi, "Since we don't exactly know where it is we'll have Naruto use his shadow clones to spread around the area looking for an entrance of any sort. When you do, report back here. From here we will sneak our way inside and retrieve the scroll and bring it back to the village. Understood."

"Hai, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JITSU!" said Naruto as 30 clones appeared and spread out searching for the hide out. His clones had search for about two hours, but he couldn't find the hideout anywhere. He searched through the trees, under the rocks, feel for barriers, and looked for hidden holes, but with all his effort he still came up empty handed.

He arrived back to where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting. "Did you find anything Naruto" said Sakura. Naruto just dipped his head and lightly shook it. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything. I just couldn't find a trace or anything of a secret hideout."

Naruto sat down beside Sakura holding his knees in his arms sulking. "Its okay Naruto we'll try again tomorrow. It's no big deal don't worry about it. Let's get some rest shall we it's been a hard day", said Kakashi trying to lift Naruto's spirit.

Naruto turned over and tried to get some rest and too their surprise he was knocked out in record time. Soon enough the others joined him.

"We sure got their ass this time didn't we", said a Hidden Cloud Shinobi. His name was Hirisho Arachi of the Arachi clan. He wore a chain covered vest under a black long sleeved shirt with black pants. He also wore black sandals, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them and carried a large katana on is back. His hair bitch black with one streak of silver on the side also had a scar placed on his left cheek.

"Leaf Village scum, they'll rue the day they challenge the Hidden Cloud's strength", said the leader. His name was Gatou, his son was the one that was killed by non-other than Hiashi Hyuuga. He had control over the Under Ground territory of the Hidden Cloud. He wore black pants and a short sleeved shirt giving off his extremely large muscles. He also had a pair of black sandals and black gloves also with metal plates on the back of them. He carried two swords placed criss-crossed on his back.

"They'll find where were hidden and with this scroll we'll be able to destroy the village without breaking a sweat", said Hirisho as he took another sip of sake.

"Two days from now we'll regain or honor take over Konoha as The Hidden Cloud. Ha Ha! They'll never seen it coming", Gatou said. They had drank and drank and told jokes till they eventually passed out.

"Yawn… what time is it?" asked Naruto as he rose up stretching his arms above his head. "Glad to see you're awake", said Kakashi as he finished packing up and putting out the fire.

"Where's Sakura?" asked the Blonde as he looked around him. "She had left to find the enemy's hideout while you were asleep. Don't she be pack in a little bit." As he said that something came crashing through the trees and landed in front of Kakashi and Naruto making them jump back to keep their distance from the object.

"I-It's a body", said Naruto as he crept towards the mysterious body. He turned it over to identify who it was. "It's from the Hidden Cloud I found him walking around when I was searching for the hideout", said Sakura as she appeared through the broken trees walking towards the body. She picked up the man and smacked the shit out of him knocking three of his teeth out. "Where is the scroll?!"

"I d-don't know w-what you are talking", said the badly bruise man. "Where's the fucking scroll", she said again giving him another hard smack to the face.

"Sakura is that really necessary?" asked Naruto as he tried to calm her down. Little did he know that Sakura actually went to take a quick bath near a waterfall and while she was washing herself the mysterious Shinobi had jumped on top of her and started feeling and her breast and started to reach for exposed pussy, making sense why he was launched 300 m. So basically Sakura was mad as hell.

"Where's the damn scroll", she asked again getting ready to smack him again. "Wait wait I'll tell you", the man began "It's behind the waterfall, but its useless only people of the Arachi clan can get through."

"Well then we'll have to have you open it for us", said Sakura as she dragged him towards the waterfall. Kakashi and Naruto just shrugged at each other and followed her as she led the way.

They soon approached a huge waterfall that was glittering in the sunlight. There were tropical flowers all around setting off the aroma. The water was crystal clear that it almost resembled a mirror. The rocks were surprisingly smooth except for the one that Sakura launched the man through.

They made their way through the waterfall to see a barrier seal on a giant boulder. "Open it!" said Sakura as she threw the man towards the boulder. "Did you hear me? Dammit I said get to work", she yelled threatening him with her chakra pumped fist.

The man scared for his life begins forming hand signs. Slowly the seal started to disappear then the boulder also vanished from existence. With that done Sakura kicked him in the balls and snapped his neck giving Naruto and Kakashi shivers down their spines and covering their privates before that meet the same fate as the man lying before them.

Sakura got a huge smile on her face "Shall we go now"

**Oreo: How you like my fanfic? I made Sakura a little scary than I intended but it kind of matched better her personality better. I haven't given Naruto such a big part yet, but I'll have one more into the story.**


End file.
